Royals
The Ever After High students who support and follow their destiny, also known as the Royals, are opposing the Rebels. Looking deeper into the matter, the Royals do not wish to change their destiny, no matter how bad their story can turn out. The leader of the Royals is none other than Apple White, who opposes Raven Queen but Apple and Raven keep on good terms and are friends. However, some Royals are uncertain whether or not they should even be continuing a destiny which they don't want to follow, like Briar Beauty. Other Royals aren't as free-thinking as they are important, such as Duchess Swan, who is confident that they would step down of their position in their destiny if they get into big trouble. She keeps track of this with the "Royal rankings". Duchess is unable to steal other people's destinies if they are still content with it, however. Some Royals would also like to change their destinies a little bit with minor personality details. For example, Lizzie Hearts wishes to stop the shouting as the next Queen of Hearts as it hurts her throat. The founders of Ever After High were involved in creating the divides in the school. Headmaster Grimm greatly supports the Royals as they believe him. Headmaster Grimm lied to the Rebels on how they would disappear if they were to close their books. Like the Headmaster, the Royals are urging the other students to join their side in order to restore balance in Ever After High. but after finding out that the Storybook is no longer a safe artifact and signing a name in place of another one's destiny, they decides on either following or writing a new destiny for themselves after Raven give the pages to each and every individual, giving them a free choice, ending the conflict for good. The Royals have a red seal stamp with a crown. Royals Alistair Wonderland - He is the son of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Apple White - Apple is the leader of the Royals and the most upset over her disrupted story. Even though later she has became to understand the rebel point of view she is not willing to let go of her own happily ever after. Ashlynn Ella - Although Ashlynn was a Royal, she decided to drop her destiny for Hunter Huntsman. At first, Apple felt slightly betrayed by this but the two are now on good terms again. Blondie Lockes - Blondie wishes to change up her destiny a little bit by changing her protagonists. Briar Beauty - Briar is the most uncertain Royal. She wishes to change her destiny and become a Rebel, as she secretly supports them. She otherwise does like her story and life but she simply doesn't want to sleep 100 years. Bunny Blanc - She is the daughter of the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Even though she is never late and never worries about time she can't wait to fulfill her destiny. Courtly Jester - Courtly is a transfer student and an ex-villain from Wonderland. She was reformed and is royal for unknown reasons. Daring Charming - Daring Charming is a Royal and he is often motivated by his father, King Charming who has much confidence in him being a ruler. Dexter Charming - Dexter wishes to be a different Charming. Due to the comparison and criticism of King Charming, Dexter is uncertain. Duchess Swan - Duchess is confirmed a Royal yet wishes not to have her destiny and wants to steal another's Happily Ever After. Farrah Goodfairy - Farrah is a helpful and happy fairy who embraces especially the fashion side of her destiny. She is wiling to change the story a bit in favour of her Goddaughter and step in to other story where a Godmother went missing. Faybelle Thorn - Faybelle is a confident villain-to-be in her story and is determined to be the best villain since Evil Queen. She is ready to take the places of other villains who aren't happy to take their roles. She is an amazing cheerleader. Gus Crumb - Gus is a Royal and is looking forward to his destiny. Helga Crumb - Helga is a Royal and is looking forward to her destiny. Holly O'Hair - Holly is an extremely confident Royal who is a huge Apple fangirl. Holly's destiny was at stake when she found out she was switched at birth with her twin Poppy O'Hair, but they continue to keep this a secret. Hopper Croakington II - Hopper is a Royal who admires his frog form to charm girls. Jillian Beanstalk - Jillian Beanstalk is the daughter of Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk. She is a Royal because she loves her destiny and wishes to see it through to "The End". Justine Dancer - Justine is hard working and confident girl who embraces her destiny and after it one day hopes to open her own dance studio. Lizzie Hearts - Lizzie is one who isn't willing to give up her destiny and is ready to fight for it. Yet she does wishes to be a kinder Queen of Hearts. Meeshell Mermaid - Meeshell is a Royal for unconfirmed reasons. Three Little Pigs - They are the most basic Royals. No emphasis is put on them. Gallery of Royals Together Royals - TDEA.png|Royals not happy The Day Ever After students.png True Friends - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png|True Friends Oh - LSTD.png Facebook Royals Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Royals Ever After Royals.jpg PPATDP2 - Justine, Blondie, Farrah.jpg S3E1 - gus and helga got cupcakes.jpg DG HTG - Faybelle frees NM.jpg DG ETF - Apple happy hopeful face.jpg|The fairest of them all and leader of Royals Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Royals Category:Sides